¿Obsesión Olvidada?
by uzumaki-suki
Summary: Sakura esta completamente enamorada de Sasuke (obsesionada) declarándose le pero Sasuke la rechaza en frente de todos de la peor manera partiéndole el corazón y Sakura empieza a olvidadlo poco a poco, se vuelven amigos y Sasuke se termina enamorando de ella dándose cuenta que ella es el amor de su vida, pero se declara de una forma, asumiendo que Sakura sigue enamorada de él.
1. Chapter 1

¿Obsesión olvidada?

Bueno esta es otra historia espero que les guste en realidad voy a subir diferentes historias que tengo guardada, en realidad son como pequeños adelantos que me ayudan a recordar la mayoría tiene algo en común aparte de que todas son sasusaku, subiré todas las que tengo en mi mente.

Aparte esta es mi primera vez intentando escribir desde el punto de vista de Sakura y de Sasuke aunque espero poder escribirla como las que he leído personalmente prefiero el punto de vista de Sasuke porque desde el punto de vista de Sakura están indescifrable y realmente me encanta saber lo que el piensa bueno lo dejo.

Naruto no me pertenece.

_"Inner" _

"pensamientos"

Capítulo 1:

"que tal…no suena muy ordinario, comencemos otra vez"

"Hola…no muy común no creen, como comenzarlo mmmm" "_solo comienza ya el inicio no es muy importante que digamos claro debe llamar la atencion del lector pero no es que estuvieras escribiendo una obra maestra así que solo continua diablos, él tiene razón que molesta eres_" "bueno hay que exigente eres y no me digas así solo él lo tiene permitido" _"solo comienza si"_

"está bien aquí vamos"

Hola _"al final comenzaste con eso tan simple" _"eso querías no, ya déjame" bueno como había diciendo hola _"lo dijiste otra vez" _"ya me dejas continuar" _"prosigue"_ "gracias" bueno como espero que ya no van a haber más interrupciones proseguiré.

Hola "realmente lo he dicho mucho" mi nombre es Haruno Sakura si han de pensar que nombre más raro Haruno=primavera y Sakura=cerezo pero si me conocieras o por lo menos supieras de qué color es mi pelo le hallarías mas sentido ahorita te lo explicare mi cuerpo es proporcionado con proporcionado me refiero a que no soy muy orgullosa(voluptuosa) ni muy poderosa(nalguda) claro esto lo digo sin ofender a alguien cada una tiene sus proporciones adecuadas para ella ni tampoco digo que tengo un cuerpo perfecto lo tengo normal para mí, como sea mi piel es blanca rosácea no sé si esa palabra existe mi altura es de un metro sesenta y uno y mis ojos de color jade si lo sé un color raro de ver en los ojos pero no les miento así soy yo y claro mi pelo que es de color rosa así como lo escuchan bueno en este caso leen ROSA si soy toda una rareza la razón por la que debo agradecer mi color de pelo es a mi tatarata tara bueno no sé cuántos tátaras mas pero era mi abuela un antepasado para que ustedes se imaginen creo que era de la época Edo la verdad no estoy muy segura bueno ustedes pensaran y de que trata esto pues es obvio no, es sobre mi vida, la razón es porque me volvería loca, aunque creo que ya se dieron cuenta tengo dos cabezas y no me refiero a que soy un monstruo si no que tengo dos mentes yo le digo inner ella dice que es mi yo verdadera para ser honesta le tengo un poco de miedo ya que me ha metido en graves problemas _"te desviaste" _"si tienes razón" la razón por la que estoy contándoles todo de mi es porque si no libero todo esto dentro de mi realmente enloquecería y quien no si durante todo el día llevo en mi cabeza a alguien que me lleva la contraria ya no seguiré si no me desviaría de los que realmente es importante Uchiha Sasuke estoy enamorada del desde que tengo memoria aunque nunca me le he declarado una vez estuve a punto de hacerlo pero al ver una dura negativa aparte de haberme hecho inmensamente feliz me dio miedo y no pude aunque uno de estos días espero hacerlo bueno me tengo que ir dentro de poco mi madre me gritara y si acerté ahí está su grito.

-Ya voy-conteste mientras cerraba mi laptop "haaaaa que bien es descargarse aunque sea en una pantalla" _"apúrate tengo hambre" _

-Sakura apúrate si no, no te podre ir a dejar-contesto o más bien grito mi madre rápidamente tome mi mochila y me acerque al espejo mientras tomaba mis lentes "bueno podría ser peor y seguir con frenos" _"apúrate" _termine de observarme y Salí de mi cuarto dirigiéndome directamente al comedor y tomar un pan con mantequilla derretida y un vaso de jugo.

-cariño apúrate hoy es tu primer día-bufe no lo había mencionado verdad hoy es el primer día de clases la razón por la que desde el día de hoy comenzare a escribir todo lo que me pasa, la escuela es muy agobiante aunque tus padres siempre digan que es solo estudiar, pero ellos no tiene que lidiar con populares, deportistas , zorras, friquiz, el comité y entre otros más aunque ellos pasaron por eso deberían comprendernos a menos de que una maquina los haga olvidar lo que pasaron en la secundaria si demasiada imaginación creo que le hace caso a Hinata y dejare de leer tantos mangas.

-ya estoy mama-conteste al terminar de tomar mi vaso de jugo

-prefecto querida-mi madre no espero otra contestación y empezó a jalarme del brazo sacándome de la casa ahora ya se de quien herede mi fuerza bruta como decía Naruto

-listo-logre escuchar a mi mama mientras cerraba la puerta del carro "realmente no debo perderme entre mis pensamientos" realmente no debía ni siquiera sentí cuando mi madre me metió en el auto _"estas mal"_ "gracias por el apoyo" rápidamente fruncí el ceño a veces no soportaba como me trataba mi inner

-cariño no pongas esa cara-menciono mi madre mientras me acariciaba la mejilla

-mejor-solamente asentí si le contaba la verdadera razón me enviaría a un siquiatra

Realmente espero ya poder cumplir dieciséis para así poder sacar mi licencia y no irme con ella al colegio no quiero seguir arriesgando mi vida, si adoro a mi madre pero como conductora prefiero mil veces a Tsunade-sama y eso ya es decir mucho

-bueno cariño que tengas buen día- rápidamente le di un beso y salí del auto

Respira, respira _"tranquilízate ni que fueras a la guerra o algo así" _"tienes razón" creo que a veces agradezco tener a mi inner.

-y cuál será el reto de este año?-me pregunto una voz en mi oído haciendo que diera un brinco del susto realmente debo estar más en el mundo real _"concuerdo"_

-y papa?-volteo para ver a Sasori mi hermano mayor solamente por un año

-no me vino a dejar-respondió con una sonrisa burlona "no puede ser" _"pregúntale apresúrate?"_

-no me días-conteste con una sonrisa

-si-dijo mostrándome las llaves de su nuevo auto

-¿cuándo?-

-hoy en la mañana realmente me sorprendió creo que es su forma de disculparse-dijo levantando los hombros quitándole importancia

-pues espero que el mío también se así-conteste realmente emocionada

-que interesada hermanita, bueno cambiando el tema cual es el reto de este año?-volvió a preguntar realmente tengo mucho que explicarles se los explicara corto y simple bueno la primera explicación si mis padres se separaron estas vacaciones yo me fui a vivir con mi madre mientras que Sasori con mi padre lo que provoco que le comprara su auto a Sasori como ofrenda de paz y perdón ya aclarado la segunda es ¿qué es eso de reto del año? Estarán pensando es sobre que realizaremos, ambos decimos lo que queremos lograr al fin del año en voz alta enfrente del colegio y prometemos cumplirlo y el que no lo logre tendrá que hacer una penitencia esta costumbre la tenemos desde pequeños y la verdad me encanta.

-mmmm todavía no se y tú?- Sasori sonrió

-tener a la chica que me gusta rendida a mis pies-rodé los ojos

-eso no tiene sentido todas caen a tus pies-dije alargando la ese en todas

-lo sé-

-que hermano más humildes-

-pero ella no me mira así-eso me dolió mi hermano enserio la quería bueno tendré que apoyarlo

-está bien te apoyare pero tendrás que decirme quien es-dije estirando mi mano para cerrar el trato ya había pensado que quería yo

-está bien pero dime primero cuál es tu reto-sonrió otra vez realmente nunca había visto a mi hermano sonreír tanto

-bien-suspire-mi reto es perderme menos en mi mundo-si eso era _"mentirosa tu realmente quieres ser novia de Sasuke"_ ignore a mi inner era verdad pero Sasori lo odiaba así que lo mejor era evitar problemas

-tu mundo?-

-ya sabes me pierdo mucho en mi mundo es decir mis pensamientos obviamente-me sorprendió ver reír tanto a Sasori aunque me alegro verlo tan feliz de verdad le ha de gustar esa chica

-bien ya te entendí-dijo cerrando el trato al tomar mi mano y rápidamente pensé "y que Sasuke kun sea mi novio" ese también era un reto pero que nadie tendría que saber solo yo y mi inner

-yyyyyyyyy?-dije quería que me dijera el nombre de ella

-y ¿qué?-

-Sasori- Sasori volvió a reír realmente estaba raro

-tu-me respondió tranquilamente me quede pensando hasta "¿qué?" _"dijo tu"_ "entonces escuche bien" Sasori dejo de reír al ver mi cara

-yo- repetí desconcertada

-tu… te lo creíste jajajajajajajajaja- rápidamente empecé a reírme iba a preguntarle otra vez pero el empezó a caminar rápido sin voltearse _"se ve deprimido"_ "estás loca" _"no enserio"_ "ya estas alucinando"

-perdida en tu mundo Sakura chan-escuche a la par mía

-Hinata!- no deje que dijera nada mas ya que la empecé a abrazarla

-sa-sa-sa-sakura- solté rápidamente a Hinata es muy tímida y si tenía una fuerte impresión podía terminar desmayada

-perdón-dije al verla totalmente sonrojas aunque me extrañe Hinata no se sonrojaba tanto por un abrazo sonreí para ese sonrojo solo había una explicación, Naruto, rápidamente me puse nerviosa eso quería decir que a mis espaldas estaba Naruto y Sasuke sin esperar voltee

Pero al voltear choque con alguien que al sentir su aroma lo pude reconocer

-perdón-dije rápidamente para agacharme y empezar a levanta los míos y los de él.

-no te preocupes fue mi culpa-sentí rara su contestación rápidamente levante la mirada y me topé con unos hermosos ojos azules color cielo eran realmente hermoso

-haaaaaaaaaa Sakura chan realmente perdón no te había visto yo…jjejejjejjejejej-observe como Naruto se sonrojaba un poco y empezaba a tomar todos los libros incluidos los míos de plano no me había reconocido algo realmente raro en el

-no te preocupes Naruto fue mi culpa-Naruto solamente sonrió y empezó a rascarse el pelo de una forma realmente linda

-ha! hola Hinata chan!-dijo saludando a Hinata solo pude observar como ella trataba de responderle fañando completamente

-buenos días Uchiha san-Sasuke estaba a la par de Naruto sonreí como tonta lo admito pero no podía evitarlo era realmente apuesto

-hmp-y como adoraba sus hmp eran realmente hermosos

-heee ya nos vamos Sakura chan emmm Hinata chan-dijo Naruto con un tono de voz neutro algo realmente raro en el mientras empezaba a jalar a mi Sasuke kun aunque pude escuchar mientras entraban al colegio –maldito teme-

Rápidamente me voltee y observe como Hinata trataba de respirar y no desmayarse con agilidad la tome de su brazo para que se recostar en mí, para empezar a dirigirnos a las aulas solo esperaba que me tocara con Sasuke kun.

Fin o lo continuo?

Que opinan Sasori estaba bromeando, Sakura lo lograra, que pensara Sasuke, cuando se le declarara Sakura, bueno todo eso lo sabrán mas tarde.

Realmente tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo pero al escribir hago mucho ruido (maldito teclado) así que mejor continuare otro día si no mi madre me regañara solo espero poder seguir así de inspirada aunque ya tengo una idea concreta espero que ninguna se me olvide creo que al escribiré rápidamente. Además capas este mucho más inspirada para continuar con las historias al ir a una convención que hay este sábado estoy tan emocionada espero que mi madre no me ponga una excusa como la última vez bueno sin más espero que les haya gustado.

Arigato

Att. sushiita


	2. Chapter 2

¿Obsesión olvidada?

Marisa Uchiha: gracias por tu opinión para ser honesta me dolió un poco ya que es la primera vez que recibo un comentario así y tienes razón las palabras que utilice fueron muy vulgares y la verdad no quería llegar a incomodar a nadie pero esas palabras como (poderosa). las utilizamos como forma de diversión entre mis amigas y realmente lo siento. La razón de por qué comencé así la historia es porque no sabía cómo, lo que más me cuesta a mi es darle un buen inicio y final además lo considere divertido (claro desde mi punto de vista). La verdad es que no corregiré mi historia no porque sea orgullos ni nada de eso si no porque quiero mejorar y conformé valla avanzando quiero ver mi procesamiento entre los capitulo, me esforzaré realmente lo haré muchas gracias por tú comentario y tratare de ampliar mi vocabulario para no utilizar palabras vulgares (otra vez perdón).Encontré un libro que ayudara mi ortografía y redacción espero que realmente se note.

Aunque debo comentar que siempre reviso mis historias antes de subirlas así que imagínate que tan mal he de estar en redacción y ortografía. Por favor sigue comentado.

Eternally paradox: gracias y claro que la continuare espero que este capítulo te guste.

Naruto no me pertenece

"pensamientos"

**_"inner"_**

Capítulo 2:

No lo podía creer era realmente increíble

-Sakura chan te encuentras bien- dijo Hinata mientras agitaba su mano frente a mi

-es verdad lo que estoy leyendo Hinata- ella solamente empezó a leer lo que yo observaba y sonrió.

-es verdad Sakura chan- dijo completamente sonrojada

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- rápidamente todos nos empezaron a observar no lo podía creer había gritado en voz alta cuando en realidad pensé que lo había hecho mentalmente "debo realmente no perderme tanto en mi mente".

-¿Sakura chan?- rápidamente voltee hacia Hinata y sonreí completamente sonrojada algo raro en mi.

-estás muy feliz verdad-

-sí, no puedo creer que nos tocó juntas, además con Uchiha san y Naruto; sí que tenemos suerte Hinata- ella asintió fuertemente mientras apretaba más los libros de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

No podía esperar más, ya quería verlo y estar en nuestra clase –suena realmente bien-

-¿qué cosa?-

-he-

-qué cosa suena realmente bien Sakura chan-diablos me había confundido otra vez entre la realidad y mi mente

-nada Hinata cosas mías- sonreí ella solamente negó con la cabeza

-qué suerte que nos tocó también con los demás- sonreí si este año creo que de verdad será increíble voy a poder estar con todos mis amigos y además con Sasuke kun.

-vamos Hinata-no espere respuesta suya y solo la empecé a jalar del brazo.

Avanzamos rápidamente, bueno en realidad pasaba empujando a todo el que se me cruzaba pero ya quería estar en clase y volver a verlo. **_"Estas realmente loca, pareces una acosadora"._** "cállate". Hoy mi inner no me lo arruinaría, hoy no.

-Sakura espéranos- escuche un grito a lo lejos pero no frene, no tenía tiempo y ya va tocar el timbre y, quiero por lo menos hablarle o decirle algo antes de que comiencen las clases.

-que nos esperes-dijo alguien sosteniendo a Hinata, frenándome a mí, así que volteé.

-hola Gaara-el soltó a Hinata mientras me trataba de intimidar con la mirada. **_"Cosa que no está logrando". _**"correcto". No pude evita sonreír arrogantemente.

-hola-dijo rápidamente mientras tente se acercaba.

-gracias Gaara, Sakura realmente avanzas muy rápido nos escuchaste- pregunto mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-sí, pero realmente quería llegar al salón-dije rápidamente mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada

-Sasuke-escuche como decía tenten.

Solamente pude asentir, mientras levantaba mi mirada, pude observar a tente negando con una sonrisa y a Gaara frunciendo el ceño.

-solo avanza-dijo después Gaara, empezando a jalarme del brazo mientras Hinata y tente nos seguían desde atrás.

Rápidamente llegamos al salón y comencé a buscar con la mirada a Sasuke; no me había dado cuenta que todos no observaban hasta que sentí a Gaara jalándome, rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y pude ver como Gaara seguía sosteniéndome de la mano; volví a levantar la mirada y pude ver a todas las personas del salón observándonos y hablando en voz baja.

-apúrate, no quiero estar hasta adelante-escuche como me decía mientras me jalaba.

-claro-sonreí

Encontramos un lugar hasta el fondo de lado de las ventanas junto a Naruto que se encontraba solo en ese momento; Gaara rápidamente se sentó pegada a la ventana y yo me senté a la par suya, nuestro escritorios eran para dos personas.

-hola Naruto-el solamente me sonrió.

-estas bien-pregunte y sentí que Gaara no me había soltado, así que lo solté y me volteé para ver directamente a Naruto.

-si solo un poco… no nada no te preocupes Sakura chan-dijo sonriendo rápidamente le sonreí y empezamos a hablar de diferentes temas, en realidad quería hablar con Sasuke pero no estaba en el salón.

-hmp-escuche y rápidamente dirigí mi mirada detrás de Naruto era Sasuke kun sonreí tontamente **_"no te quedes pura idiota reacciona"._**

-he teme por que te fuiste de repente-grito Naruto mientras comenzaba a quitar sus cosas en el asiento de él.

-tenia cosas que hacer-Naruto asintió mientras yo tenía la boca seca no, sabía que decir o que hacer así que me decidí a voltearme y empezar a hablar con Gaara; cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Gaara dormido, suspire, mientras me recostaba en el escritorio y empezaba a ver a todos en la clase. Hinata estaba hablando bueno más bien escuchando a tenten y Matsuri dirigí mi mirada a toro lugar y observe a Karin, Ino y Tayuyá hablando; mientras miraban discretamente a Sasuke kun y después todos los chico no pude evita reírme al ver a Shikamaru durmiendo, a Kiba con Akamaru metido en su capucha y a Chouji comiendo una bolsa extra grande de papalinas; volví a sonreír ellos no van a cambiar nunca.

-que miras Sakura chan-

-a Kiba-dije sonriendo, tarde reaccione al ver que fue Naruto el que me pregunto, lo observe y sonreí nerviosamente.

-te gusta Kiba-pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Hola Sasuke kun-escuche como decían tres chicas **_"concéntrate"_**rápidamente volví a observar a Naruto.

-no, como crees. Es que estaba pensando en que ellos nunca han cambiado a pesar de todo estos años-Naruto asintió mientras volvía a sonreír.

-si tienes razón aunque no entiendo como nunca se han dado cuenta de Akamaru-me reí, Naruto tenía tanta razón.

-capas porque Kiba lo entreno desde pequeño-suspire-están lindo y tierno-.

Naruto empezó a reírse mientras asentía completamente.

-no puedo creer que Chouji pueda comer tanto-comento al terminar de reír yo solamente levante mis hombros.

-aunque no tienes mucho que decir Naruto, si fuera ramen tu comerías más que Chouji-dije empezándome a reír.

-hmp-dijo Naruto en forma de puchero y no pude evitar reírme más fuerte.

-cállate Sakura-escuche como decía Gaara mientras me empujaba, aunque creo que no midió su fuerza, ya que fui a caer directo encima de Naruto; aunque yo tuve suerte misa gafas no tanto ya que cayeron al piso partiéndose en dos **_"idiota"._**"tienes toda la razón". pensé mientras empezaba a levantar la mirada para pedirle perdón a Naruto.

-perdón creo que hoy estamos destinados a chocarnos verdad-me empecé a reír mientras me alejaba de Naruto pero, al verlo lo pude observar completamente sonrojado y a Sasuke detrás del sorprendido "¿por qué esa expresión?". **_"¿miras bien?"_**. "cierto mis lentes".

Pensé mientras soltaba a Naruto y me agachaba al piso para observar mis lentes destruidos.

-Gaara!-grite mientras me volteaba

-ten, pero ya baja la voz que irritante eres-me dijo mientras me daba otros lentes, respire, Gaara siempre llevaba un repuesto para mí en su mochila.

-gracias-

-estas bien Sakura chan-

-si Naruto no te preocupes-dije mientras le mostraba mis lentes- ves siempre tengo de repuesto- sonreí mientras me los colocaba y volvía a sentarme en mi lugar.

Naruto asintió.

No espere más y al sentarme me recosté encima de Gaara y le susurre en el oído –idiota-pero solo logre enojarme más al verlo sonreír.

Me aleje y me volví a recostar en mi lugar al ver al profesor entrar. Mientras observaba a Sasuke me decidí "hoy me le declarare". Pensaba mientras miraba como las demás chicas coqueteaban con él, cuándo yo ni siquiera podía decir más que hola.

Suspire definitivamente hoy me le declararía. Ya me lo podía imaginar.

-oooooooooooooooooooo-

-No lo podía creer que tonta soy, además de ingenua como pude creer que Sasuke kun le podría a interesar alguien como yo-me encontraba en mi cama llorando amargamente después de regresar del colegio.

-Tranquilízate Sakura-me dijo Hinata mientras me sobaba la espalda –lo siento Sakura me tengo que ir realmente lo siento pero mi…-la interrumpí

-no te preocupes Hinata, estoy bien, es más creo que esto abrió mis ojos-dije mientras le sonreía, al verla salir de mi recamara después de quedarme sola en mi cuarto volví a recostarme en mi cama pero necesito descargarme y ya sé cómo.

Me acerque a mi laptop y empecé a escribir.

Hola

Si han de pensar solo hola y tu inner, pero creo que no estará por algún tiempo esta destrozada igual o más que yo, se preguntaran y que paso; claro si alguien realmente está leyendo esto, pero pienso que importa con tal de decir todo lo que pienso sin reprimenda ni nada. Está bien bueno les explicara creo que se recordaran de Uchiha Sasuke, la última vez no hable mucho del pero ahora tengo algo que decir del… y es un patán, si lo se han de pensar la última ves dijiste que te gustaba, pues eso no ha cambiado tengo que admitir; pero hoy he abierto los ojos solo para darme cuenta que él no es lo que espera, él tiene razón como podría estar enamorado del si nunca le dije algo más que un simple hola. Soy una idiota, pero nunca creí que el fuera realmente así, se los explicare, antes de seguir hoy tuve la valentía para declararme, si como leyeron declararme, pero ¿por qué hoy? se preguntaran simple, porque no quería seguirlo mirándolo desde las sombras, pero quién diría que al hacerlo sufriría tanto; no puedo decir que lo odio porque sería una mentira, pero saben que mejor se los contare.

Hoy al ser el primer día de clases me propuse un reto, que Sasuke kun sea mi novio y ahora que lo pienso que ridículo mi pensamiento, pero soy una enamorada casi obsesionada podría decirse. Bueno después de que terminaron las clases comenzaron los entrenamientos para seleccionar a los nuevos jugadores, todas las fans de Sasuke sabríamos que el estaría ahí para entrar al equipo de futbol americano. Me encontraba sentada en las gradas del campo observando como comenzaba a hacer la prueba, pero lo observaba discretamente y mi escusa para que me creyeran era que tenía que esperar a mi madre por su trabajo, bueno en ese momento me encontraba observando cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo.

Flashback

No podía dejar de verlo es tan hermoso realmente es como un dios griego **_"lo harás hoy"._**"¿no se? tu qué piensas". **_"que entre más rápido mejor"._** "enserio". **_"claro imagínate que siempre le has gustado"._** "tienes razón". Rápidamente me pare de mi lugar y empecé a dirigirme al campo, tenía que hacerlo si no lo hacía ahora no me atrevería después, además ya estaban guardando el equipo que utilizaron en el entrenamiento.

Estaba tan cerca pero el miedo me paralizo.

**_"apresúrate ya se va a ir_**". "no puedo avanzar". **_"Diablos apúrate"._** "no, realmente no puedo". **_"diablos. Bueno lista, aquí vamos"._** "que… a que te…". Rápidamente empecé a caminar no lo podía creer otra vez me controlaba hace años que no me pasaba esto "no por favor". **_"cállate me lo agradecerás más tarde"._** Solo pude tragar en seco no sabía que Sasuke estaba tan cerca.

Rápidamente trate de frenarme, pero mi mano empezó a levantarse sin mi consentimiento "maldito inner". Sin evitarlo mi mano toco el hombro de Sasuke que solamente se volteó y me observo.

-hola Sasuke kun-ni siquiera sabía de donde podía sacar ese tono de voz.

-hmp Haruno- dijo con un tono que no pude distinguir si era de duda o incomodidad.

-solo quería decirte algo-el asintió.

-bueno-rápidamente logre controlar mi lengua y me quede callada "ya basta!". **_"buu que aburrida"._** "cállate". **_"está pensando que eres una loca". _**Deje de hablar con mi inner para observar a Sasuke y sonreí tímidamente.

-bueno yo que… quería de…decirte que que –no lo pude evitar, cerré mis ojos y le dije rápidamente –me gustas, siempre, me has gustado- después de decirlo lo observe el me miraba sorprendido, pero me sorprendí mas al ver que sonreía estaba a punto de hablar cuando Kiba se acercó a nosotros.

-hola Sakura disculpa pero ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto mientras nos observaba a ambos.

-Kiba!-diablo ahora que decía, demonios me sonroje pero me sorprendió ver a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, pero volvió a sonreír, pero su sonrisa no era como la misma de antes.

-jajaja- Kiba empezó a ver a Sasuke como yo lo estaba viendo, sorprendida nunca había lo había visto reírse y la verdad me dolió porque era de burla.

-Sasuke que tienes-pregunto Kiba preocupado.

-jajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajaj de todas, esta ha sido la que jajjaajajjaajjajajajajajaj enserio creías que yo jajajajajajajaj- rápidamente todos se empezaron a acercar a Sasuke las porristas fueron las primeras, pero Karin hizo que todo hallara sentido.

-no me digas te le declaraste-menciono con burla, pero eso no me dolió; lo que me dolió fue ver como Sasuke se acercó a ella la agarro por la cintura y dijo burlón.

-puedes creer que crea que yo podría estar interesado en ella-al terminar de decir eso todos se empezaron a reír no se quien fue ni me importo solo sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba no reaccionada hasta que me di cuenta que me acababan de echar un bote de agua encima solamente pude bajar la mirada y salir corriendo mientras las risas se hacían más fuerte aunque me alejar.

Fin flashback

Por qué tuvo que hacer eso era solo una declaración eran mis sentimientos no tenía por qué burlarse realmente me dolió, pero aunque quiera no puedo odiarlo, aunque Hinata me dio una idea olvidarlo y creo que eso hare; aunque en el proceso mi corazón sufra y capas no vuelva a enamorarse.

"Ya no puedo soportarlo". Pensé y comencé a llorar mientras cerraba mi laptop y me tiraba a mi cama "desearía nunca haberlo hecho". **_"perdón"._**"no es tu culpa". **_"tranquila lo superaremos no tienes que estar así"._**

Solo pude sentir unos brazos abrazándome mientras me decía una y otra vez.

-yo te cuidare, no dejare que vuelvas a sufrir-solamente me voltee y lo abrace mas fuerte; mientras lloraba con más fuerza.

-gracias hermano- Sasori me sobo el pelo y se acostó conmigo.

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

"Ella no hablaba enserio" pensaba un chico con ojos color carbón mientras observaba el cielo "yo a ella no le intereso".

-Kiba, por él lo hizo solo quería ponerlo celoso- menciono mientras se paraba furioso del suelo y empezaba a dirigirse a casa.

Y que piensan en el próximo capitulo comenzare son el punto de vista de Sasuke, estoy tan emocionada sobre mi caligrafía, ortografía y redacción estoy comenzando a mejorarla; ya comencé el libro pero no podía evitar escribir tenía que si no se me olvidaría.

Bueno es pero que capitulo este sea de su agrado.

Att. Sushiita


End file.
